Autumn
by Alifandoms
Summary: Meg is just your typical house cat. She's insecure, she believes she's not special at all. Though she is loved by her twoleg, she feels trapped and cooped up, not being able to see the light. She wants to take risks. But one night, she has a dream, about saving...wild cats? Meg escapes her twoleg home to the forest with her best friend to fufill her dream...or soon to be destiny.
1. Allegiances

Thunder clan

Leader- Amber star- a white she cat with caramel spots and amber eyes. Apprentice- Autumn paw.

Deputy- Shade whisker- black pelted tom, dark green eyes.

Medic- Sun cloud- cream pelted she cat with white underbelly, ears, and tip of tail, yellow eyes. Apprentice- Silver paw.

Warriors

Claw fur- black pelted she cat with blue eyes.

Fox leg- orange pelted she cat with black legs, ears, and tip of tail. Apprentice- Juniper paw.

Bracken wing- cream pelted she cat with light brown spots, green eyes. Apprentice- Adder paw.

Night shade- black pelted tom with yellow eyes.

Moon spirit- white pelted tom with a silvery spot around one eye, amber eyes. Apprentice- Thorn paw

Gray heart- a gray she cat with blue eyes. Apprentice- Owl paw.

Ivy fur- a tortoiseshell and light brown she cat with green eyes.

Vole whisker- a dark brown tom with yellow eyes.

Rain stripe- a gray tom with a blue-gray tinged neck, green eyes.

Pine claw- dark brown tom with amber eyes.

Mist flower- light gray she cat with blue eyes.

Swift pounce- cream colored tom with yellow eyes. Apprentice- Badger paw.

Bramble heart- dark brown she cat with light brown stripes amber eyes.

Crystal pelt- a silver she cat with white spots and blue eyes.

Snow light- white she cat with green eyes.

Brindle tail- a light brown she cat with green eyes. Apprentice- Feather paw.

Lake moon- a dark blue-gray tom with blue eyes.

Hazel shine- a gray she cat with a dark gray underbelly, blue-green eyes.

Shiver blaze- a dark gray tom with light gray flecks on back, dark green eyes.

Blue thorn- black tom with blue-gray tail and blue eyes.

Apprentices-

Feather paw- white-gray she cat with green eyes.

Badger paw- black tom with white stripes, yellow eyes.

Juniper paw- dark blue-black she cat with amber eyes.

Owl paw- white tom with brown flecks, amber eyes.

Adder paw- dark gray tom with green eyes. Cream stripes on tail.

Blossom paw- white she cat with brown tail, ears, and paws, green eyes. Formerly known as Sally.

Autumn paw- tortoiseshell and white she cat with orange leaf shaped spots and green eyes. Formerly known as Meg.

Queens

Cinnamon fur- light brown she cat with russet spots, russet ears and tail. Her mate is Crimson tail. (Expecting kits)

Willow fur- gray she cat with white flecks, blue eyes. Her mate is Pine claw, and they have three kits, Wind kit (light gray tom with green eyes) Meadow kit (white and tortoiseshell she cat with amber eyes) And Golden kit (Pale ginger pelt with white under belly, brown stripes on flank, and yellow eyes).

Honey shade- ginger she cat with white underbelly and pale ginger petal shaped pattern on flank, green eyes. Her mate is Night shade. (Expecting)

Elders-

Spotted eye- a white she cat with light russet spots, including one around one eye, amber eyes.

Dark fur- a gray-black tom with yellow eyes.

Arctic pelt- gray tom with huge brown spots, yellow eyes.

Shadow clan

Slither star- black tom with gray flecks on tail, green eyes.

Deputy- Rose thorn- russet she cat with brown ears and tail, green eyes.

Medic- Black feather- black tom with one blind eye and one blue eye. Apprentice- Sage paw, light gray she cat with dark green eyes.

Warriors

Blooming petal- a creamy light brown she cat with amber-golden eyes. Her apprentice is Frog paw.

Toad leg- a gray-brown tom with long limbs and bright green eyes.

Marsh fur- a brown tabby tom with dark green eyes. His apprentice is Mud paw.

Tree whisper- a brown she cat with golden ears, golden tail and paws and yellow eyes. Her apprentice is Rock paw.

Wind clan

Lynx star- cream colored tom with black tips of ears, blue eyes.

Deputy- Berry fur- a tortoiseshell and dark brown she cat with yellow eyes.

Medic- Stream whisker- a white she cat with a light gray underbelly. Apprentice- Star paw- white she cat with yellow eyes.

Warriors

Silver song- a white she cat with light gray flecks on back, light gray paws and ears with yellow eyes.

Sparrow talon- a black tom with white paws and white stripes across neck and back and blue eyes.

Mud splash- a light brown tom with dark brown ears, paws, and tail with amber eyes.

Fire whisker- a ginger she cat with dark red streaks across back with yellow eyes.

Queens

Thorn petal- a dusky brown she cat with black dappled spots and amber eyes.

River clan

Mist star- a light gray she cat with black underbelly, blue eyes.

Deputy- Snake fur- a black tom with jagged pale ginger stripes, green eyes.

Medic- River tail, a gray tom with black stripes, green eyes. Apprentice- Oak paw

Warriors

Splash shade- light gray she cat with dark gray streaks on back with blue eyes.

Talon leaf- a dark brown she cat with black spots and amber eyes. Many scars. Her apprentice is Ripple paw.

Pebble spot- a small gray tom with white ears and green eyes.

Golden blaze- a golden tom with stormy blue-gray eyes. His apprentice is Wave paw.

Spider fang- a black she cat with long fangs and bright amber eyes.

CATS OUTSIDE CLANS

Taco- a brown tom with cream colored ears and paws with green eyes.

Hanna- a pure white she cat with a fluffy coat and bright blue eyes.

Ariana- a dusky gray she cat with green eyes. (Expecting kits with her mate Max)

Max- a brown tom with yellow-amber eyes flecked with gold.


	2. Chapter 1

All the cats from every clan had settled down for the annual gathering. They all sat before their leaders, chatting amongst themselves about important topics or some sappy gossip. The moon was looming over them, one with the silver pelt.

"I would like to go first." Lynx star, the Wind clan leader leaped off his branch and stepped forward confidently. The other leaders nodded politely.

"I would like to make some good announcements first. My beautiful mate Thorn petal had her first litter, and there are 2 new she cats and 1 new tom." He mewed happily. "But there had been multiple sightings of adders, so we must keep a close watch, especially River clan. I have no more to report."

"Thank you for the warning, Lynx star." Mist star, the River clan leader meowed from her branch. Lynx star dipped his head back to her and leaped back to his branch swiftly.

"I shall go next."

Amber star, the proud Thunder clan leader stepped forward. Her fur rippled elegantly as she went to address the cats of her clan.

"Thunder clan has been extremely well. We have more warriors now and our prey has increased since the beginning of new leaf-"

Sun cloud, the Thunder clan medic raced over to Amber star.

Her eyes were white, instead of the lovely shade of yellow they usually were. Her golden tabby fur was fluffed out and her tail was twitching.

"Sun cloud, why are you interrupting our gathering? This is not like you at all!" Amber star hissed under her breath. "What is the matter?"

The gathered cats stared at the medic with confusion.

"She will save us from the claw that seeks to destroy all clans. She will save the innocent and defeat the evil." Sun cloud meowed faintly. She then collapsed at her leader's paws.

"Oh, Star clan!" Amber star pleaded quietly. Soon, Sun cloud's apprentice Silver paw ran over and placed some shock root in her mentor's jaw.

A moment later, Sun cloud rose, her eyes back to their yellow tone and her fur flat.

"I saw a yellow two leg home and two she cats running to the forest. I suspect they were kitty pets. They had no scent of any clan. I also saw trees. Their leaves were on the grass. The leaves were yellow and orange." The young medic stammered. There were a few dramatic gasps.

"But all cats fear leaf bare! They bring threats to the clan!" A shocked yowl came from a Wind clan she cat, Silver song.

Amber star looked up at the moon, which was glowing with a relaxing shade of white and yellow.

"Star clan wishes for us to all calm down. See the moon? The prophecy does say we will be saved by a cat that will defeat evil." The Thunder clan leader meowed calmly as Sun cloud stepped off the high ledge.

"Yes, we all need to calm down." Mist star mewed.

"So a kitty pet is going to save us? I would like to see one try." Lynx star scoffed. The Shadow clan leader Slither star looked at the other leader. The black tom stepped forward, his cold gaze fixed on Lynx star.

"Your opinion surprises me, Lynx star. How dare you mock Star clan's words? Thunder clan had a legendary leader who was once a kitty pet, I believe his name was Fire star. Now, do you still stand for your previous verbal actions?" Slither star asked him with maturity flickering in his green eyes.

"No, Slither star." Lynx star replied, gritting his teeth.

"Good, now, Amber star, you can tell us more information about the prophecy over time. Anything else you have to tell us?" Slither star mewed to the Thunder clan leader.

"Well, we have 3 new warriors now. Fox claw, Ivy fur, and Vole whisker. But that is all I have to share." Amber star reported. She flicked her tail and pounced back onto her branch.

"Mist star, you may go next before me." The Shadow clan leader mewed.

"I'll go whenever I want to, Slither star. Now you can go next." The River clan leader narrowed her eyes. There were a few meows of amusement down below.

"Fine, I'll go." Slither star rolled his green eyes and sprang off his branch.

"Shadow clan is fine, we have some new apprentices. Rock paw, Mud paw, and Frog paw. You three may stand." The leader meowed with pride. Two toms and one she cat stood confidently, surrounded by loud meows of encouragement and congratulations.

"The water nearby has been drying a bit since it's new leaf. But we still have enough to hydrate the clan. I have nothing else to say." Slither star mewed as he climbed back to his branch.

Mist star approached the high ledge and stared at the crowd with her dark blue eyes dull.

"River clan is fine. But there had been more sightings of two legs by the river's edge or in the water. We have two new apprentices. Wave paw and Ripple paw, you may stand." The she cat then flicked her tail, beckoning the young apprentices up.

"But that is all for me to report. This gathering is dismissed." Mist star meowed loudly for all cats to hear.

Amber star leaped off her branch gracefully and met up with her deputy Shade whisker.

"Hey, what do you think of Sun cloud's prophecy?" The tom asked as he greeted his leader.

"We must keep an eye in it. Do you believe a kitty pet will come to Thunder clan and become a warrior or apprentice?" Amber star pondered.

"Possibly, it's the not the first time it's happened." Shade whisker replied, his dark green eyes gazing across the forest.

"Yes, well I'll contact Sun cloud more often to seek more information about this." The she cat mewed as she padded back to camp with her loyal deputy by her side. Her amber eyes focused on a familiar golden tabby pelt.

"Sun cloud, come!" Amber star yowled. The medic padded over to her and greeted her with a flick on the ear with her tail.

"Hi." Sun cloud meowed quietly.

"Are you alright?" Shade whisker asked her with concern. Sun cloud's yellow eyes glowed with warmth.

"Yes, I'm fine, Silver paw did a good job." She responded. Shade whisker purred lightly as his dark green eyes focused on his mate Bracken wing who was padding to camp with Fox leg.

"Excuse me," Shade whisker mewed as he padded away to Bracken wing.

"They are conjoined by the hip." Sun cloud meowed. "I'm not surprised they're mates, but I think he has a thing for you, Amber star." The medic smiled at Amber star with a smug look.

"Me? No. He loves Bracken wing and it will stay at that. Besides, I'm a leader, I can't." Amber star scowled.

"Sister, love has no limits or boundaries." Sun cloud whispered to her litter mate as she went away to her apprentice Silver paw.


	3. Chapter 2

"Amber star, I need to talk to you."

The Thunder clan leader looked up to see her brother Night shade in front of her as she awoke from a nap in her den. The silver pelt seeped through cracks of the roof, casting an eerie glow on her brother's pelt.

"Sure, what's up?" Amber star mewed in her sisterly way, since having 4 litter mates.

"I've just been so nervous since Honey shade is having my kits. I love her so much, and I'm scared something could go wrong." The black tom admitted as he flicked his tail.

"Don't worry, dear. There had been many queens since I've been around and none I know of went wrong. Honey shade will be fine, trust me. Trust your sister Sun cloud, too. Don't doubt her, she's an amazing medic." Amber star meowed as she gave her brother a comforting lick on the ear.

"Thank you." Night shade whispered softly, his yellow eyes shining.

"No problem, now get some sleep!" She teased as she nudged him out. Night shade smiled and went to the warrior den.

Amber star nestled back in her nest and fell asleep.

Author's Note: I'm sorry this is so short! I just wanted to end it at a steady pace. Tune in for more!


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note: I'll be posting new chapters each week, but POSSIBLY some weeks it will be late because of school work or stress or just BLEGGGHHH.

Anyway, give me suggestions if you want. I already have several chapters typed on my computer but I can see if I can squeeze in something you all would like.

Couples? *3*

Deaths? ;-;

Battles? \(-o-)/

Anything at all would be fantabulous! I just want to see what my readers would like and how I can improve.

To help with ideas, here's couples I already have:

Snow light x Blue thorn

Moon spirit x Fox leg

Obviously- Shade whisker x Bracken wing

Hazel shine x Shiver blaze

Lake moon x Crystal pelt

Vole whisker x Brindle tail

Bramble heart x Swift pounce

Dark fur x Spotted eye

And here is a family tree:

Dark fur and Spotted eye.

/ \ \ \

Fox leg Sun cloud Amber star Claw fur & Night shade

Shiver blaze and Hazel shine

/ \

Crystal pelt Snow light

Mist flower and Rain stripe

/ \

Feather paw (Second litter) Badger paw (Second litter) & Ivy fur (First litter)

I really don't need anything but I just want to see what my readers are interested in! :) and I'm interested to see their awesome ideas.

Have a great day and thanks!

( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ（≧∇≦）（＾◇＾）


	5. Chapter 3

"Shade whisker, did you send out the dawn patrol?"

The sun had finally risen, and now Amber star had to tend to her clan, hence she is the leader. Her deputy whipped his head around, his green eyes wide.

"Yes. Night shade, Bramble heart, Ivy fur, Swift pounce and Badger paw are out." He replied.

"Good, but take it easy on Night shade; Honey shade is going to be kitting soon." Amber star meowed as she went to the apprentice den.

"Feather paw, Adder paw, and Owl paw, for your punishment of sneaking out of camp will be to clean the elder's pelts. Sun cloud and Silver paw will get you some mouse bile and other things needed." The leader said sternly.

"Aw, come on! We already didn't go to the gathering!" Owl paw whined.

"At least I can follow warrior code and not get in trouble." Juniper paw, one of the Thunder clan apprentices, sneered.

"No one was talking to you!" Adder paw hissed.

"Yeah, shut your trap, mouse brain!" Owl paw scoffed. Juniper paw let out a furious caterwaul and cuffed his ear harshly and scored her claws down his muzzle. Owl paw let out a squeal of pain.

"Stop this at once!" Amber star yowled as she grabbed Juniper paw's scruff in her teeth and put her aside.

"You do not ridicule other clan mates for their mistakes, Juniper paw. It was not the time nor the place to say that. And you must stay calm and keep your claws sheathed! And Owl paw, you shouldn't be rude to others. Same with you, Adder paw." Amber star meowed firmly.

"Yes, Amber star." The apprentices mumbled as they padded out of the den with their heads bowed and tails dragging across the forest grass.

"We have quite the apprentices, don't we?" A familiar voice mewed near Amber star's ear. It was Shade whisker, her deputy. Amber star laughed quietly at his side remark and turned to face him, her amber eyes glowing.

"I guess you're right. But the apprentices have much to learn, they'll be more mature once it's close to their final assessment." The Thunder clan leader admitted.

"We hope." Shade whisker chuckled softly and slowly moved around Amber star, his pelt brushing against hers. Amber star felt her muzzle grow hot in embarrassment as she shrunk down a bit.

"Uh, Shade whisker, not now, please." She mewed timidly. Shade whisker paced away and looked down.

"I'm so sorry! Oh Star clan." He exclaimed, his fur fluffed.

"It's fine." Amber star then gave his ear a quick lick. His dark green eyes met hers and they both purred.

"Wait, no! You love Bracken wing, this..." Amber star's soft voice trailed.

"I do love her. But I don't know if it's as much as I love you." The dark gray tom said silently, his tail twitching.

"You should love her most." Amber star whispered gently as she padded away to her den.

_How could he love me and not Bracken wing?_ The leader thought as she curled up in her nest._ The clan needs me to be the leader, not to be a scandalous failure! _


	6. Chapter 4

_I shouldn't be needed to be the mate I'm wished to be. _Amber star's eyes flared in fury. _Should I be angry or_ _sad? Oh Star clan, please send me a sign! _

Amber star continued to think about her occurrence with Shade whisker angrily.

There was some rustling near the entrance of the den. Soon, Amber star's sister Fox leg was standing before her.

"I need to talk to you now." She meowed, her red fur ruffling in the soft summer breeze. Amber star looked at her with concern.

"Then come, sit." She mewed as she wrapped her caramel spotted tail around her white paws.

Fox leg smiled and sat beside her sister.

"Moon spirit told me he loves me, and I just want to be friends. I don't want to tell him, and I know Gray heart likes him." She sighed deeply and looked at Amber star, her green eyes dull.

The leader smiled slightly, knowing her sister was one of the most talked about she cats between toms. She also knew her sister was determined since she was a kit to be a leader or at least a deputy.

"Let him know gently. At least he'll have Gray heart to go for?" Amber star always thought of herself the worst at love advice.

"But Gray heart will think she's a second choice and believe me, she cats hate that!" Fox leg crowed. Amber star thought of Bracken wing who was clearly Shade whisker's second pick. He wanted Amber star truly, not her.

"Well, tell Moon spirit not to...you know...tell her about his old feelings for you." The leader replied as she tucked her paws under her belly.

"Then I should go tell him. My clan matters more." Fox leg decided with a brief sigh and bounded out of the den. _She sounds like a leader; probably more determined than me_, Amber star thought sadly.

As night approached a few hours later, all the warriors packed inside their den and huddled near for warmth. The next leaf bare was to come soon, and the weather proved it.

Fox leg noticed Moon spirit awkwardly talking with Gray heart. After their conversation, the poor tom's heart was broken. It's still getting pieced together ever since he found out Gray heart had interest in him.

But it broke Fox leg's heart even more to see him sad.

There was a yowl of anguish from the nursery. Night shade and Crimson tail, a red tom, sprung to their paws and dashed to see their mates.

"I have to see my brother's kits, if he has any tonight." Fox leg murmured to her friend Bracken wing who sat beside her in her nest. The golden brown she cat purred and nudged Fox leg. The red she cat got up and padded after her brother.

"It's Honey shade! She's kitting!" Night shade exclaimed as he greeted his sister.

"Then go get our other sisters; especially Sun cloud!" Fox leg scolded him lightly. He nodded and bounded to the med den, a streak of her black zooming in the corner of her eye.

"Calm down, Honey shade, everything is going to be alright." Fox leg mewed to the ginger queen. Honey shade blinked her eyes weakly at Fox leg as she tucked her white paws under her stomach. Sun cloud burst into the den along with Silver paw, Amber star, and Claw fur.

"Okay!" The golden tabby breathed excitedly as she sat behind Honey shade. "Silver paw, give her some belladonna and birthwort."

The obedient silvery she cat nodded and nudged some herbs into the queen's jaw. Honey shade instinctively chewed them.

"Good, now give her the stick." Sun cloud instructed. Her apprentice stuck a twig between the queen's teeth.

"I think they're coming now!" Honey shade shrieked as she bit onto the stick.

"Okay, now push! Push for your kits!" Sun cloud almost yowled. Honey shade nodded and sunk her claws into her nest of moss.

Soon there was a light, scratchy mew. Two kits suckled on Honey shade's flank, a cream she cat with black stripes and a black tom.

Sun cloud gave Honey shade some borage seeds to lap up to help produce milk.

"I want to name the she cat Hornet kit. Is that okay?" Honey shade asked, her eyes wide and full of warmth. Night shade purred with approval.

"How about...Midnight kit?" Night shade suggested as he nudged the black kit gently.

"I love it." Honey shade purred and rubbed her muzzle along her mate's jaw.

"Welcome to the clan, Hornet kit and Midnight kit." Amber star whispered slightly, her amber eyes glowing. She then licked the kits' foreheads and blinked at her brother and his mate happily.

"Thank you, Amber star, Sun cloud. I always knew in my heart since we were kits I could trust you." Night shade dipped his head.

Claw fur rolled her eyes. "Alright, don't acknowledge me."

"Claw fur!" Amber star glared at her immature sister.

"Congratulations," Silver paw murmured to Honey shade as she padded out of the den. Sun cloud looked at her apprentice then looked at Night shade.

"I'm so proud, brother. Let Star clan bless you, Honey shade, and your kits." She said to Night shade before she dashed after Silver paw.

Fox leg looked at the kits happily.

"If you ever need help with them, I can help you." She mewed.

"Thank you, Fox leg. I'll be sure to let you know when I need you." Honey shade twitched her tail, her green eyes sparkling.

"I have to be going, I have a dawn patrol soon, and I should get some rest. I'm so happy for you." Fox leg meowed as she padded out of the nursery with Claw fur following behind. Night shade flicked his tail in good bye and went back to staring at his kits with pride and unconditional love.

"So hey, Fox leg. How's Night shade and the kits?" A familiar, young voice mewed as the russet she cat entered the warrior den.

"Oh, hi, Moon spirit. Uh, the kits are good. Maybe you should go see for yourself." Fox leg replied, her fur bristling slightly. The tom was in his nest looking up at the she cat.

"Right, I'll go." Moon spirit's blue eyes shined with love. Fox leg looked down, knowing he wouldn't stop loving her, and that hurt most.

The ginger she cat prodded her nest softly and sat down, tucking her black paws beneath her underbelly.

_Moon spirit, please get over me. _


	7. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you, Stuffed Watermelon, for all your kind reviews! Thanks :)**

"Gray heart and Owl paw, Fox leg and Juniper paw, I need you for a dawn patrol."

Fox leg awoke to see Shade whisker by the entrance of the warrior den, his tail skimming the forest floor.

"Yes, Shade whisker." Fox leg mewed as she bounded to the clearing to meet up with Juniper paw.

Juniper paw looked up and greeted her mentor by placing her nose by Fox leg's muzzle.

"I heard you had to clean the elder's pelts." The ginger she cat murmured with a chuckle.

"Yes." Juniper paw glared across the clearing at Adder paw who was greeting his friend Brindle tail, a pretty light brown she cat with green eyes.

"Well, we can discuss that later. It's time for a dawn patrol." Fox leg meowed as she greeted Gray heart who arrived beside her apprentice Owl paw.

"There is no way I'm hunting with that stupid lump of fox dung!" Juniper paw hissed as she lunged slightly at the tom, her amber eyes flared. Owl paw flinched and bared his teeth into a snarl.

"Stop it!" Gray heart yowled as she stood between the two. Fox leg stared disapprovingly at the apprentices.

"Let's go. If you happen to lunge at each other like little kits again, I will drag you by the tail or ear to Amber star to be punished." Fox leg meowed harshly.

Juniper paw licked a bit of her dark blue chest fur that fluffed in embarrassment.

Gray heart padded along beside Fox leg, her pelt brushing hers as they went to the forest.

"So, do you think Moon spirit likes me?" She whispered gently.

"How about you ask him? That could help." Fox leg smirked quietly, finding Gray heart's maturity level amusing.

"Uh no, not like that! I'm asking for your opinion." The gray she cat meowed.

"Well, he might. He's an ugly tom, though. Have you seen that spot around his eye? One of the many flaws he has." The ginger she cat lied, hoping to drive Gray heart away.

"Oh, I see. I kind of agree." Gray heart admitted shyly. "I'll find my true mate someday."

Fox leg rolled her green eyes then paused. _Why did I say those things about him? Am I feeling the same way about Moon spirit? _

After the patrol, it was time for sharing tongues. Fox leg bounded after Moon spirit, who was padding alone to the warrior den.

"Moon spirit, wait!" She exclaimed. Moon spirit looked up, his blue eyes glowing.

"Want to..share tongues?" Fox leg asked awkwardly, leaning on one paw, close to him.

"I would like that." He smiled. The two padded to a patch of grass in the bright sunlight and sat down.

"I thought about what you said. I was just confused. I didn't realize how I really felt. I love you, too, Moon spirit." Fox leg mewed, her fur shining in the sun.

"I love you as well." Moon spirit licked her cheek and nuzzled her. Fox leg inhaled his scent and purred as she entwined tails with him.

There was a slight rustle in a bush behind them, and Amber star peeked out.

"Oh!" She mewed in surprise. "I'm sorry...didn't mean to disturb you." The leader gave her sister a quizzical look and padded away.

"What about your dreams of being a leader?" Moon spirit murmured once Amber star was out of sight.

"Can't I have just one litter and then once they're apprentices, I could be a deputy?" Fox leg asked, her green eyes wide.

"I don't know, ask Amber star. She would know." Moon spirit replied. Fox leg nodded as she groomed her glimmering ginger pelt.

"Moon spirit, where are you?" A young, shrill voice mewed. It was Gray heart.

"Hi, Moon spirit, wanna share-"

Fox leg smiled weakly. "Hi?"

"You! You jealous little fox heart! You know, your name should be _Fox heart_." Gray heart hissed.

Fox leg snorted at her immaturity. "Yeah, okay. I know you're mad, but Moon spirit loves me, and I was foolish enough to have second thoughts. We're in love, and you can't do anything about it now."

Gray heart scowled and briskly ran off.

"How could you possibly have a crush on _her_?" Fox leg mewed as a Gray heart left into the clearing.

"I didn't. I just..." Moon spirit looked at Fox leg slowly.

"You tried to make me jealous!" She squealed as she batted him with one paw.

"Maybe I did." Moon spirit purred.

"Well, it worked." Fox leg meowed as she leaned her head onto his shoulder. "And I'm glad to know that you're really mine."

**A/N: Yikes! Please don't hate Fox leg after this chapter. She's one of my favorite cats I've ever come up with. I know she sounds kind of like a man stealer but as a Moon sprit and Fox leg shipper, I can't say much. :)**


	8. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you, kkatfoster for your kind review! People like you make my day a whole lot brighter :) This chapter is dedicated to you. **

_You can save us, you'll save us all. _

Meg shot up, her tortoiseshell and white fur fluffed and her green eyes wide. She prodded her purple mat and curled up again.

"It was just a dream. I mean, c'mon, Meg! You can save a huge pack of cats! They're probably the ones that attack house cats and live wild...and free." She told herself as she glanced around her home. Her home was fine and not too small, but she always felt so cooped up.

Meg closed her eyes as the moon light cascading through the window rippled on her fur.

There was a sharp pain that seared through Meg's side.

"Meg, wake up!" A young, shrill voice mewed.

"I'm up, Sally. How's it going?" Meg meowed as she stretched her forepaws.

"I'm good. I just wondered if you wanted to explore or something?" Sally suggested as she licked one of her light brown paws.

"Sure, where do you want to go?" Meg turned her head to look at her friend, her pink collar jingling.

"Off topic, but why do you still have that annoying collar?" Sally asked as her green eyes widened.

"I can't get it off." Meg replied with a sigh.

"Let me help." Sally mewed before she clamped her teeth over her collar carefully.

Sally used her fangs to undo the latch and the collar fell to the floor with a small thud.

"Thanks." Meg purred and shook her pelt.

"No problem! I'm lucky my collar was easy to slip out of." Sally let our a meow of amusement. "Want to see if those wild cats exist? You know...those ones Ariana and Hanna told us about?"

Meg instantly thought of her strange dream of saving 'clan cats' but shrugged it off. "Sure, I'd love to." She responded.

The two she cats then leaped onto the counter next to the open window.

"Is this how you got in?" Meg asked, staring outside.

"Yep," Sally mewed. "Let's go!" The she cat leaped out the window and landed on the stone fence.

Meg followed after her, skidding across, but Sally managed to grab her scruff and steady her. Meg blinked at her and jumped off the fence, onto the dewy morning grass.

Sally appeared beside her and then they took off into a sprint across the two leg bridge over a river.

They ran through a dense forest of pine trees that soon descended into small, common forest trees.

Soon, they reached the entrance of the second forest of normal and small trees. However, once they were there, two dark figures loomed over the two she cats menacingly.

A black she cat let out a loud hiss and pinned down Meg. The tortoiseshell and white she cat let out a startled yowl and wiggled free from her grip.

Meg started padding over to Sally who was pinned by a brown tom but by the the time she got there, Sally already had _the tom_ pinned.

"Who are you?" The black she cat demanded, her blue eyes flashing in anger.

"We're just house cats! Don't kill us!" Meg hissed.

"We're sorry," the brown tom mewed as he gently shoved Sally off. "I'm Vole whisker and this is Claw fur."

"Hi, I'm Sally and this is Meg." Sally greeted the two cats with a wave of her tail.

Meg nodded and noticed Claw fur was glaring at them.

"She's not very nice." Vole whisker whispered to Sally, who burst out in a small giggle. "I can tell from the way she's looking at us," She whispered back.

"What's going on?" A soothing voice mewed. Soon there was a white she cat with caramel spots padding toward them.

"We just found some kitty pets, Amber star." Claw fur scowled.

"Alright. Well, they need to leave." Amber star meowed blankly. "This is Thunder clan territory after all." Meg nodded and turned around.

"No, I would like to stay as I wish, right, Meg?" Sally retorted.

Meg's fur bristled. "They asked for us to leave, Sally. Let's go."

"Yeah, listen to your pathetic little friend and leave." Claw fur hissed as she lashed her tail.

"No, Meg is not pathetic and I don't take orders from flea bags." Sally sneered as she put one paw forward and raised her nose.

"You will certainly take orders from our leader, Amber star!" Claw fur yowled as she lifted a claw to strike Sally.

The white and brown she cat unsheathed her claws and lunged at Claw fur, her claws sinking into her shoulders.

"Enough!" Amber star screeched as she separated the two.

"As my sister, Claw fur, I expect more from you. Not foolish behavior. Why don't you join Hornet kit and Midnight kit in the nursery, they're young but I bet you could learn many things from them." Amber star placed her tail over Claw fur's muzzle to stop her from protesting. "I admire your maturity, Vole whisker."

Vole whisker purred and dipped his head.

"If you wish to stay, you can become an apprentice. I am only offering training. We'll see after a few moons if you can be made into loyal warriors." Amber star said firmly.

"Being a clan cat means you have to give up your twolegs and fight for everything, your shelter, your food, your territory. Are you up for it?" Vole whisker asked as he fixed his eyes on Sally and Meg.

"Yes!" Sally mewed confidently. Meg looked at Amber star and thought of her owner. Meg could be sleeping in her purple mat, enjoying the pampered life. But Meg wanted to be free and enjoy the adventurous side of life. "Sure." She meowed.

"Okay. Follow us," Amber star ordered as she padded through a path of small trees. Meg and Sally trotted in step as Claw fur took up the rear, her black fur bristling.

"How's Brindle tail?" Amber star murmured to Vole whisker, who was padding beside her.

"She's fine. We're thinking of starting a family soon." He replied happily with a purr.

"That's wonderful. But soon, the whole clan will be surrounded by kits." Amber star laughed. "Hearing that makes me think of Night shade and Honey shade."

"Yes, I wish them the best." Vole whisker blinked at Amber star, knowing Night shade was her brother.

"I think Fox leg and Moon spirit are together now; but don't talk about it to Gray heart. It'll upset her." The Thunder clan leader whispered.

Are they gossiping? A leader is gossiping? Meg thought as she happened to overhear.

"It's obvious. Anyway, I thought Fox leg wanted to be a deputy!" Vole whisker exclaimed in shock.

"They can still be together without having kits. A Bramble star and Squirrel flight situation." Amber star rolled her eyes, jokingly.

"Ah, I'm surprised you remember historic Thunder clan cats." Vole whisker purred.

"My mother told me stories from when she was an apprentice and a young warrior. My father told me things, too." Amber star smiled.

"Ah, your mother...Spotted eye, and your father is Dark fur." Vole whisker stammered.

"I'm surprised you remember who my parents are." Amber star grinned and flicked the brown tom's ear with her tail.

They finally reached an entrance to a clearing where cats were socializing or padding around.

"Wow." Meg sighed. Sally purred and bounded to the open clearing. Soon, there was a loud caterwaul as a black tom leaped onto her.

Sally yowled and used her hind legs to scratch at his stomach. The tom scowled and got off.

"It seems she's already blossoming into a fine apprentice." Amber star murmured quietly.

"Adder paw, leave her alone." Vole whisker scolded the young apprentice.

"Fine," He hissed. "Why are they here?"

"They are becoming apprentices. Have some respect." Amber star squinted at Added paw. The tom nodded briefly before shooting one last glance at Sally as he padded away.

"I'm sorry about that. Now go to the apprentice den, Claw fur can take you." The Thunder clan leader meowed.

Meg glanced at Claw fur uneasily, her stomach churning. She didn't feel safe being alone with her, but at least she was surrounded by other cats.

The three cats began to stride over to a log that was angled between two trees. There was a long, thick blanket of moss draped over the entrance and over the top as a roof.

"Here it is, and stay here. Don't come out and try to bother me." Claw fur snapped.

"Wasn't planning on it," Sally sneered. "I'd go blind if I took another look at you."

"Sally, stop," Meg hissed. "Thanks, Claw fur." The tortoiseshell and white she cat dipped her head before heading inside the den. Sally followed before shooting a cold glare at Claw fur.

"Who are you?" A light voice mewed.

There was a white tom sitting in a nest of ferns.

"Oh, I'm Meg and this is Sally. We're becoming apprentices. Um, we're what you call kitty pets." Meg meowed politely.

"Great Star clan! The prophecy!" A she cat blurted. The tom scowled at her. "Shut up, Juniper paw. Anyway, I'm Owl paw." The tom closed his eyes and went back to a quick nap.

Adder paw appeared, padding closer to Sally.

"Hey, I'm sorry about what happened. I can help make your nest." He purred lightly.

"I'm fine. No thanks," Sally blinked at him as she started to gather ferns and reeds in her jaw from outside.

"Someone's in love." A light gray she cat teased as she sat up. "I'm Feather paw."

"Hi," Meg smiled and started finding things for her nest.

"I'm Juniper paw!" The dark blue gray she cat who was earlier rambling about a prophecy mewed.

"Hello," Sally meowed.

The two she cats then made their nests. Meg looked up as she caught an unfamiliar scent in her nose.

"Hello, brother. How was your hunting trip with Swift pounce?" Feather paw got up and greeted a black tom that had jagged white stripes on his neck.

"Fine. Who are these two?" He asked as he sniffed in Meg and Sally's direction.

"Newbies. They are going to be apprentices. Vole whisker and Claw fur found them on the border. That's what I heard from some gossip." Feather paw replied.

"I'm surprised Claw fur didn't flay you both." Feather paw's brother laughed lightly.

Meg smiled and winced. _I'm surprised, too_.

"Where are my manners? I'm Badger paw." The tom introduced himself with a purr.

"Hello, I'm Sally and this is Meg." Sally waved her light brown tail at him and grinned.

Soon night came and the silver pelt seeped through the moss roof, casting starry glows on all of the apprentices, embracing them with light from their ancestors in Star clan and guiding them away from darkness that comes soon of the claw who seeks to destroy all clans.


	9. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the new followers and favorites! :) I've been sick, so sorry this chapter was late.**

Since the apprentices couldn't sleep; it was seemingly too early, Juniper paw gave the idea to share old stories.

"Remember the time Adder paw was trying to show off his expertise swimming skills and almost ended up drifting out to the deep middle parts of the lake?" Feather paw giggled. "You're glad Brindle tail saved you."

"The water was so cold; and yes, I am grateful she swam after me." Adder paw shook his fur.

Sally rubbed her flank against his and smiled while Adder paw purred and licked her ear.

"Getting very touchy I see," Meg narrowed her eyes and let out a meow of amusement.

"Shut up!" Sally laughed and swatted playfully at her friend.

"I have a story. Remember the time when-" Juniper paw began.

"Why are you up? Shouldn't you all be asleep?" It was Silver paw, the medic apprentice peering inside the den.

"I could ask you the same thing. Anyway, we're just telling stories. Care to join?" Owl paw asked with his amber eyes wide.

"I think Sun cloud wouldn't mind." Silver paw purred as she settled down beside Juniper paw.

"Remember how when we were all kits and Badger paw would wander outside camp grounds and patrols were sent out all the time to look for him?" Juniper paw finished with a grin.

"Ugh." Badger paw sighed and put his head down.

"He used to be very energetic and had a high pitched voice." Feather paw added with a laugh. Badger paw looked up and batted his sister on the muzzle with his paw.

"Wait, who are those two?" Silver paw asked as she twitched her tail. Meg and Sally looked at each other.

"We're Meg and Sally. We're um, kitty pets, and we're becoming apprentices." Sally mewed.

"Oh okay. I'm sorry if you had to repeat that probably 10 times today." Silver paw smiled, her blue eyes sparkling in amusement.

"It's alright." Meg purred and placed her jaw on her stretched forepaws.

"I'm so tired, I could sleep for a moon!" Owl paw yawned widely and rolled onto his side.

"I agree." Adder paw closed his eyes and laid down in his nest.

"I hope you're going to go to sleep now." Claw fur was at the entrance of the den, staring at the young cats.

"Uh, yes, Claw fur. We were just about to get some rest." Juniper paw strained a smile and curled up.

"Good." Claw fur padded away to the warrior den, her light red scars flashing in the moon light.

_That sharp mouth of hers must have gotten her those wounds, _Autumn paw thought, a tiny smirk spreading across her face.

Silver paw looked back at her clan mates. "I'm going to go to the medic den, take care."

"Bye," The cats said in unison.

Soon, all the apprentices were sound asleep with the only noises heard were the occasional 'hoo' from the owls near the Shadow clan border and water rippling off leaves from a late night storm.

_"Come." There was a light motherly voice. Meg looked up to see a pretty she cat with white fur and glowing yellow eyes, stars scattered across her pelt. _

_"W-who are you?" Meg mewed as she stepped forward to the she cat in the lush forest setting, misty grass brushing against her paws._

_"I am White rose, from Star clan. I am here to guide you through your life as a Thunder clan cat. I was once Amber star's deputy. I'm here to help." The she cat purred, her eyes sparkling._

_"I'm Meg." The tortoiseshell and white she cat meowed. _

_"Yes, I know." White rose smiled. "I must tell you something very important. Come close, young one." _

_Meg nodded obediently and edged closer to White rose._

_"You will save your clan from the certain claw who seeks to destroy every innocent life. You can save them all." The Star clan cat recited. _

_"What claw? Huh? How will I save them? White rose, don't go!" Meg yowled as White rose's apparition faded away. _

_I will always be with you_.

"Stop yowling!" Sally was hovering over Meg, her green eyes flared. The sun had risen, it was dawn.

"I'm sorry." Meg blinked at her as she got up from her deep sleep.

"Amber star says our ceremony will be held this morning. Now get up!" Sally purred and nudged Meg lightly. _Today is the day!_


	10. Chapter 8

**A/N: I hope you are having a great summer! Sorry this took so long, I'm sick still :(**

"Snow light, you are ready for an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Shiver blaze, and you have shown yourself to be fierce and brave. You will be the mentor of Blossom paw." Amber star's words thundered across camp as Snow light touched noses with Sally. "Now, I will mentor Autumn paw, using my valuable knowledge from my father Dark fur." Amber star headed toward Meg and touched noses with her as well.

_I'm very proud of you. _Meg heard White rose's words whisper in her ear.

"Autumn paw, we will train at dawn." Amber star mewed to Meg (Autumn paw) , who was greeting Blossom paw.

"Yes, Amber star." Autumn paw smiled.

"I hate my name." Blossom paw growled hastily. "My name is for queens or pansies."

"Oh, hush, your name is pretty." Autumn paw narrowed her green eyes.

"Pretty? I wanted something vicious like Snake paw or Fang paw! Or maybe Needle paw!" Blossom paw crowed. She stopped her protesting as she saw Adder paw making his way to her across the clearing.

"Hello, Blossom paw." He chuckled. "I love your name, it's very terrifying."

"Thanks, I think it tops everyone's. What's scarier than a name like Blossom paw?" The white and brown she cat groaned.

"Nothing," Adder paw mewed. "I was scared of blossoms when I was a kit."

"Shut up." Blossom paw laughed and nuzzled him. Autumn paw admired their relationship.

"Let's go hunting, shall we?" Autumn paw suggested as her stomach growled.

"Can I come?" A small voice mewled behind them. It was Hornet kit.

"Great Star clan, no! You're too young! You were born about 2-3 moons ago!" Adder paw exclaimed, his eyes wide.

"Does this look young to you?" Hornet kit hissed as she unsheathed her claws, revealing thick, sharp ones.

"Whoa, uh...ask your mother." Adder paw said as he gazed at her claws.

"Fine." Hornet kit bounded away to the nursery, a flash of creamy yellow and black.

Badger paw came over with Feather paw at his side.

"Congrats." He smiled as he dipped his head. Feather paw let out a throaty purr and dipped hers as well.

"Thank you, we're going hunting, want to join?" Blossom paw asked.

"Of course!" Feather paw grinned soon as Hornet kit dashed over.

"I can go!" She squealed before zooming to the forest.

"Isn't she something?" Badger paw laughed, his yellow eyes flashing with warmth.

"She sure is." Autumn paw smiled and twitched the tip of her tail.

"Okay, let's split into small groups. How about Blossom paw, me, and Autumn paw in one group." Adder paw decided once they reached the hunting grounds.

"And the others with me?" Badger paw meowed as he looked at his sister.

Adder paw nodded and padded in step with Blossom paw.

Hornet kit pricked her ears and braced her haunches to pounce onto a shrew that was scurrying across long strands of grass. She leaped onto the rodent and dug her claws into its tiny sides. Hornet kit then sunk her fangs into its neck and killed it off.

"Good catch! You'll be a fantastic warrior someday." Badger paw purred loudly.

"I don't need your praise." Hornet kit scowled stubbornly, feeling weak at the fact she was being complimented.

Badger paw just smiled, admiring the strong youth.

She went to fetch her shrew with his eyes still on her.

Feather paw looked between the two cats. _Sparks are flying,_ she thought.

There was a loud caterwaul as a tom leaped out of nowhere, coming from the lake side. The tom was dripping wet, his white and gray fur dark.

_"It's a River clan cat!" _

**A/N: Ha ha! Cliff hanger! Who is the mystery River clan cat? If you're needing to know badly, here's a hint: HERBS. **


	11. Chapter 9

Adder paw, Hornet kit, and Badger paw ran over, their lips curled in snarls.

"Please...do not harm me." The mysterious tom pleaded weakly.

"Go swim back home, fish breath." Hornet kit hissed.

"I came for a reason. You would understand if you were me." The tom sighed as he shook his fur.

"Then tell us, we'll see if we can understand." Blossom paw stepped forward, her green eyes flared. "This better be important, I lost my thrush because of you."

"A cat in River Clan is out to kill me, and I must leave to your clan to be safe. Mist star sent me. I am Breeze paw, the former medic apprentice." The tom explained.

Soon, a familiar silvery she cat burst through and padded toward her fellow clan mates.

"Silver paw, we were-"

"Breeze paw?" Silver paw let out a purr. Breeze paw grinned and put his muzzle by hers.

"Hello, old friend." She whispered. Blossom paw narrowed her eyes.

"This smells fishy. Not literally. But like, suspicious."

"Pshaw." Autumn paw put her tail on Blossom paw's shoulder.

"I overheard what happened. I say we should help him. Breeze paw and I go way back." Silver paw insisted.

"You don't need to, I can just go off and be a loner-" Breeze paw whimpered.

"No, you're staying with us. We'll help you," Silver paw rasped a tongue over his ear. "I need to get you some Culver's root and lavender."

"Thank you." He shook his fur again, getting Blossom paw and Silver paw wet.

"Ugh." Blossom paw let out a hiss of discomfort.

"Let's go address Amber star before she finds us and most likely banishes Breeze paw." Adder paw padded away to the clearing with the other apprentices trailing behind him.

* * *

"Amber star," Silver paw began. "My fellow friend Breeze paw has run into trouble and needs to stay in Thunder Clan."

The Thunder Clan leader looked up from her nest.

"What certain trouble is your friend in?" She asked, her amber eyes glowing.

"There's a cat plotting to kill him. Mist star sent him away purposely. We must protect him. He came here because he knew I would take him in." Silver paw meowed sternly. "He swam across the stream and sneaked across the Shadow Clan forest to come here!"

Amber star let out a deep sigh. "Who is after him? And why?"

"I don't know, but I'll ask him." The medic apprentice shuffled on her dainty paws.

"Okay, well. You know we have twenty one warriors including Shade whisker. We have seven apprentices. We have three queens and three elders. We have five kits. We have one medic and one leader, me. Do you know how many mouths we have to feed?" Amber star narrowed her eyes.

"Forty one," Silver paw murmured. "So we can't help him?"

"We can. I'm just saying. Remember, there is no blame on you." Amber star licked Silver paw's cheek and nudged her out of the den gently. "Breeze paw can be a medic apprentice."

"But I'm the medic apprentice!" Silver paw protested, her fur fluffed.

"There's nothing wrong with extra help in the medic den." Amber star said as she went back to her nest.

* * *

Breeze paw padded into the apprentice den cautiously. Juniper paw stared at him.

"Who are you?" She hissed. "You're a River Clan cat." She unsheathed her claws.

"I'm Breeze paw. I was sent here by Mist star. Long story." The tom backed up.

"Oh. Meh. Well, I'm sleeping, so, make sure to shut up." Juniper paw closed her eyes and dozed off. Owl paw stifled a laugh, admiring her carefree attitude. "That's Juniper paw."

"Makes sense. Her fur is the color of the berries." Breeze paw smiled politely.

"Huh. Are you a medic apprentice or something?" Juniper paw muttered aloud.

"Yeah." Breeze paw started to make his nest.

"Okie, great, now shush."

Silver paw arrived at the den with her tail raised.

"Amber star says you can stay as a medic apprentice. But you have to tell me about that River Clan cat." She mewed. "Oh, hey, Juniper paw, I'm surprised you didn't attack Breeze paw."

The blue-black she cat winced. "I feel like crap today and he doesn't look very menacing, so I took a pass."

Breeze paw narrowed his eyes. "Oh?"

"Let it go, Breeze paw. Now, come." The two cats stepped out and went to a huge oak.

"Now, about this River Clan cat..." She sighed and looked at her friend with concern.

"It's Storm blaze. His sister Stone Flower died recently due to a bad case of green cough, and he's been blaming me. He told me I should leave the clan or I'd be killed." Breeze paw meowed, his voice shaking in fear.

"Great Star Clan." Silver paw gave him a soft nuzzle. He purred, comforted by her touch.

"Silver paw..." He whispered as he breathed in her sweet scent.

"Yes?" She looked up at him, her blue eyes sparkling.

"I would do anything for you, you know that, right? I love you." Breeze paw murmured in her ear as he put his nose on her shoulder.

"And I for you..." Silver paw's smile faded. "That couldn't work."

"It could work. Love is infinity." He licked her cheek and the two went back to the apprentice den. Silver paw's heart swelled at his words.

**A/N: I bet Silver paw X Breeze paw is your OTP now, eh? :D Stay tuned for more.**

**Check out my other stories:**

**Frost Bite- A Jelsa Fanfic.**

**Lost- A Minecraft Fanfic. **


End file.
